


Home

by lilspydermunkey



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Fluff, Homelessness, M/M, One Shot, Smut, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: A young waiter named Taemin befriends a young homeless singer named Jonghyun. For the Shawol Christmas challenge on tumblr, dedicated to taketaemtoyourleaderOriginally posted on AFF on 12/15/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1058404/





	Home

Taemin looked up at the clock. 3:00 PM. It was almost time for _him_ to show up. Taemin couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face, and he was a little more energized. The new customers just thought Taemin was cheerful and lively. His regulars- and Taemin's boss, Jinki- knew he was excited about a young man he knew nothing about.

 

 

 

Which wasn't entirely true. Taemin knew some things about him. He knew his name was Jonghyun and that he was nineteen. He played guitar and sang. What Jonghyun didn't say was that he was homeless. Taemin didn't really need him to say it. Jonghyun wore the same ratty clothes, and was terribly thin. He looked dirty when he would come in to the diner, but he always headed straight for the restroom to clean up as best as he could. He carried a guitar, which was how he was able to pay for one cup of coffee- and its endless refills. He sat at a small table in a corner as far from the other patrons as he could. He wrote lyrics on napkins. Sometimes he slept. He always stayed until the diner closed at 11:00. As business waned in the later hours, Taemin would join Jonghyun at his table. If he was doing homework, he would slide a couple of sheets of paper over so that Jonghyun could transfer his lyrics to nicer paper than napkins. Most of the time, Taemin would knit. He'd been knitting since he was seven, when his grandmother taught him. It was very soothing and it relaxed him. Sometimes Jonghyun would ask questions about his knitting or his homework. Sometimes Taemin would ask questions about Jonghyun's music. But mostly they would sit in contented quiet.

 

 

 

4:00 rolled around. Then 4:30. Taemin was getting worried. Every day that Jonghyun had been coming to the diner for the past two months, he'd been a creature of habit. It wasn't like Jonghyun to be late. _Not like he had anything else to do_ came Jinki's nagging voice. Taemin pushed it away. He knew Jinki disliked Jonghyun, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he only ever paid for one cup of coffee but drank way more in the free refills.

 

 

 

At 5:00, Taemin noticed a small figure sagging against the window, facing the outside. Taemin practically sprinted outside. “You're late,” he accused, stopping dead when he saw Jonghyun's face.

 

He had a black eye and a busted lip. “They stole my guitar,” he said softly.

 

Taemin's hands flew to his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes widened. “Your lyrics!”

 

Jonghyun patted his pocket, and Taemin sighed in relief. “I happened to have them out at the moment.”

 

Taemin held open the door. “Come get cleaned up.”

 

Jonghyun hesitated. “I have no money.”

 

“I do,” Taemin answered firmly, tugging Jonghyun inside.

 

 

 

Taemin ushered Jonghyun into the bathroom to clean himself up, then headed to the employee area. He put some ice in a towel and headed back to the bathroom, ignoring Jinki's raised eyebrows. He found Jonghyun a little cleaner and handed him the makeshift ice pack.

 

“Thanks,” Jonghyun murmured, putting the ice on his eye and groaning. “Couldn't get the blood out of my shirt.”

 

“Who cares?”

 

“Your boss.”

 

Taemin scoffed.

 

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. “I'm lucky he hasn't tossed me out. I don't exactly class up the joint.”

 

“He won't kick you out,” Taemin said confidently.

 

“Taemin, how old are you?”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

Jonghyun smiled- a warm, genuine smile. “Don't lose that innocence.”

 

 

 

Before Taemin could get Jonghyun's coffee, Jinki pulled him into his office.

 

“You have to quit taking care of him, Minnie.”

 

“Hyung, it's just coffee.”

 

“He's taking advantage of you,” Jinki said sternly.

 

“But he isn't!” Taemin insisted. “He's never asked me for a thing.”

 

“He doesn't have to! He just has to flash those puppy eyes and you're on your knees ready to do anything for him!”

 

Taemin's jaw dropped and Jinki closed his eyes.

 

“That isn't what I meant.”

 

Taemin felt a surge of burning anger in his chest. He reached into the pockets of his apron, brought out handfuls of cash and threw them at Jinki. It may have been immature, but the moment Taemin didn't care. He left Jinki in his office and moved to get Jonghyun's coffee. He also slice a large piece of pie.

 

“On the house,” Taemin smiled.

 

Jonghyun's eyes widened. “Taemin, you didn't-”

 

Taemin just glared.

 

“I'm your hyung, you know,” Jonghyun grumped before caving and picking up his fork.

 

Taemin smiled and moved to take care of his other customers.

 

 

 

It was late- around ten or so- when Taemin finally settled across from Jonghyun with his knitting.

 

“Hyung?” he asked softly. “How did you become homeless?”

 

“My parents died when I was eleven,” Jonghyun replied. “I was put into foster care but no one wanted to adopt me. Too emotional. So I bounced from foster home to foster home until I turned eighteen when I was bounced out of the system altogether.”

 

“Jonghyun,” Taemin said softly.

 

“My schooling was kind of all over the place, so I never graduated high school. No education and no skills means no job.” Jonghyun shrugged.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Taemin whispered, reaching out to grab Jonghyun's wrist. “I'm so sorry that happened to you.”

 

Jonghyun smiled, and reached out to tussle Taemin's hair.

 

 

 

After Taemin locked up for the night, he turned to Jonghyun. “I- I have something for you,” he said shyly. He pulled a royal blue beanie-complete with pom-pom- out of his bag and pushed it into Jonghyun's hands.

 

“Taemin,” Jonghyun breathed. “It's beautiful.” He turned to the window and put it on, his reflection barely visible in the dark. He turned back to Taemin. “How do I look?”

 

Taemin reached his hands up, and smoothed the hat down. It wasn't necessary but it gave Taemin the excuse to touch Jonghyun. “Looks good.”

 

Jonghyun smiled warmly. “Thanks, Taemin.”

 

Taemin smiled back. “It's getting cold, hyung. Try to stay warm.”

 

 

* * *

A scarf followed the hat, then a pair of mittens. With each gift Taemin bestowed upon Jonghyun, Jonghyun treated it as if it was the greatest treasure on earth. He still didn't have a guitar, but he sang on the street corners anyway, sometimes bumping into other musicians and splitting money they made. He had color in his cheeks and Taemin tried to put a little bit of food in his belly.

 

 

 

Not too long after, Taemin came down with the flu. It was only a 24 hour bug, but Jinki still made him take two days off to avoid contamination. While Taemin enjoyed the rest, no work meant no money and no Jonghyun. Taemin missed his friend. He hoped the diner was taking care of him and that Jonghyun had somewhere warm to stay at night. The temperatures dropped steadily everyday.

 

 

 

Taemin was antsy when he finally went back to the diner. His mood was interrupted by Jinki calling him into his office.

 

“Jonghyun isn't coming back,” Jinki stated firmly, arms crossed. “I threw him out.”

 

Taemin's stomach twisted. “What?” Tears pricked his eyes. “Why would you do that?”

 

“I told him he needed to stop taking advantage of you. He agreed.”

 

“He wasn't taking advantage!” Taemin cried, tears streaming. “I was paying what he couldn't.”

 

“Yeah and how long could you have kept that up?”

 

“I was doing fine!”

 

“You can barely take care of yourself, Taemin! How could you have cared for him, too?”

 

 

 

Taemin took several breaths, trying to calm himself. “Hyung,” he said softly. “Hyung, it's getting so cold. They say it's going to be the coldest winter we've faced in years.”

 

“Taemin, this isn't a free lunch. He'll find a place in the shelters.” Jinki turned way to signal the end of the conversation.

 

 

 

“I hate you,” Taemin whispered.

 

Jinki sighed. “Taemin-”

 

“No,” Taemin said softly, but firmly. “No. I can't believe you would be so cruel.” He walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He spent the next twenty minutes crying in the bathroom before finally settling into his shift. It started snowing that night, and Taemin cried while closing up and walking home.

 

 

 

Taemin didn't see Jonghyun after that. He was devastated, but he never stopped searching, never stopped hoping Jonghyun would walk into the diner, a little worse for wear but still alive. Surprisingly, his heartbreak earned more tips. His customers seemed to think he needed to buy something to cheer himself up. But Taemin knew that all he needed was a warm smile and a pair of puppy eyes.

 

 

 

He finally saw Jonghyun again, three months later on Valentine's Day. He was on some morning show, performing in a new talent segment. Taemin was blown away by Jonghyun's obvious talent, and tears filled his eyes. He hadn't cried for Jonghyun since December, but he had never stopped hurting, or missing his friend. But now he knew Jonghyun was alive, safe, and he looked like he had put on some weight. Taemin smiled, and blew a kiss at the TV before heading into work.

 

 

* * *

It was six months later on a Saturday when Jonghyun walked back into Taemin's life. It was his usual time, but the diner was busy. It wasn't until everyone fell silent that Taemin turned away from the baby he was making faces at to see why everyone was suddenly still.

 

 

 

Jonghyun stood in the middle of the floor, watching him. He was dressed casually in jeans and a white tee shirt, a messenger bag slung across his chest. His hair was a white blonde, and he looked tanned and rested.

 

Taemin walked up to him, and ran shaking fingers through his soft locks. “Nice hair,” he smirked.

 

Jonghyun smiled widely.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Jonghyun shrugged. “I wanted to see if my usual table was open.”

 

Taemin smiled back. “Right this way, sir.” He bowed and led Jonghyun back to his table. “The usual?”

 

Jonghyun sank into his old seat. “Yes, please.”

 

 

 

Taemin was happy again. He moved with ease, his laughter ringing out as he teased his customers. The atmosphere was lighter and brighter, and Jonghyun was the reason. Taemin had to keep looking to make sure Jonghyun was still there, that it was all real. Jonghyun would meet his smile every time, filling Taemin's belly with butterflies.

 

 

 

Taemin was slammed until closing time. He was bummed that he couldn't sit and chat with Jonghyun. But word seemed to have gotten out that Jonghyun was there so Taemin never got a break. He watched people approach Jonghyun- he talked to everyone, even though Taemin could tell he was shy and sometimes a little uncomfortable.

 

 

 

Closing time found Taemin alone with Jonghyun for the first time in months, and he was suddenly shy. He turned to Jonghyun, expecting the musician to say good night.

 

“Can I walk you home?” Jonghyun asked instead.

 

“Sure, hyung,” Taemin smiled. “I'd like that.”

 

They walked in silence, exchanging smiles and soft looks and bumping shoulders.

 

 

“It isn't much,” Taemin said as he unlocked the door. “But it's home.”

 

He watched as Jonghyun took in his surroundings- Taemin's daybed with knitted blankets; the small table with knitted place mats; the basket of yarn on the floor by the bed. There was a bulletin board on the wall above the bed, a tiny TV, a small kitchen and a smaller bathroom.

 

“It suits you,” Jonghyun said, smiling. “It lives, breathes, and smells of you. I've been living in a hotel room since Key found me. It's comfortable and warm, but it isn't home, you know?”

 

Taemin nodded slowly. He wondered what home was to Jonghyun.

 

 

 

Jonghyun moved closer to Taemin's bulletin board. “You came to my show last month.”

 

“Yeah, it was my birthday present to myself. You're so amazing, Jonghyun. Your voice is so pure and ethereal.”

 

“Why didn't you come say hello?”

 

Taemin shrugged. “I didn't think you'd remember me.”

 

“Not remember you?” Jonghyun sounded incredulous. “Taemin, you saved my life.”

 

Taemin shook his head. “It wasn't enough.”

 

Jonghyun furrowed his brows. “What are you talking about? You kept me warm and you fed me. I'm here today and it's because of you.”

 

“It wasn't enough!” Taemin cried, tears starting to fall. “I should have done more! I should have brought you here to stay with me!”

 

Taemin was trembling. Jonghyun pulled Taemin into his arms and still Taemin sobbed- desperate tears from the anguished days when he didn't know if Jonghyun was alive or dead.

 

“Taemin,” Jonghyun whispered. “You were just a boy. No one could have expected you to do more. You'd done so much already.”

 

Taemin shook his head, and felt Jonghyun sigh against his temple. Jonghyun stroked his hair until he was able to calm down.

 

 

 

Taemin didn't know how long they stood there, breathing each other in. He did know that it felt perfect and that he wanted to hold onto Jonghyun forever. His tears finally stopped and his breathing finally slowed. Taemin pulled back a little, relieved when Jonghyun kept his arms around his waist.

 

“Jonghyun,” Taemin began.

 

“I have a feeling that no matter how many times I tell you it's okay, you're still going to beat yourself up,” Jonghyun said.

 

Taemin just sighed.

 

“If you really want to pay me back, you could be my friend.”

 

Taemin tried to hide it, but his face fell.

 

Jonghyun smiled, leaning down to bump their noses. “I want to date you too, goober,” he said, chuckling when Taemin's face brightened. “But I really want us to be friends, too. We're going to go slow. I want to do right by you, Taemin. I _will_ do right by you.”

 

Taemin smiled again, and pulled Jonghyun onto the couch for cuddles.

 

 

* * *

Taemin and Jonghyun spent virtually all of their free time together after that. Jonghyun obtained permission to bring Taemin to the studio, where he introduced him to Key, his manager, and to Minho, a rapper and artist also on the label. Both men had heard of Taemin and were excited to meet him. Taemin was bashful and hid behind Jonghyun. Whenever Jonghyun recorded, Taemin sat in the control booth on a couch behind the mixing console. He was very quiet, sitting and knitting, smiling at Jonghyun. When Jonghyun was on break, he would curl up against Taemin on the couch. He didn't really talk to anyone at the company besides Key or Minho, later telling Taemin that people still made him uncomfortable. Taemin would stay until he had to leave for the diner, where Jonghyun would join him when he was finished. Sometimes he was on time, sometimes he was late. Sometimes Key or Minho (or both) were with him, sometimes he was alone. It always ended the same- Jonghyun walking Taemin home and spending the night. They spent the night at Jonghyun's hotel once. It was nice, but both agreed Taemin's small apartment was homier and happier, even if all they did was fall asleep watching TV after an hour.

 

 

 

Jonghyun's album release party was in September. Key rented out the Presidential suite at The Royal Hotel, and it seemed like everyone from the record label was there, as well as dozens of industry insiders. Jonghyun and Taemin clung to each other, equally overwhelmed. They did get separated, but Key made sure Taemin was settled comfortably on a couch against a wall, soda nearby. Taemin pulled out his knitting- an oversized sweater for Jonghyun. Jonghyun's size was one of Taemin's favorite thing s about him (much to Jonghyun's chagrin) and Taemin was forever calling Jonghyun his “tiny lil bub”.

 

 

 

It was about an hour later when Taemin spotted Jonghyun heading out to the balcony. He excused himself to Hyori and followed.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Jonghyun turned and smiled brightly, by Taemin could tell his eyes were tired. He pulled Taemin into his arms.

 

“Are you okay?” Taemin asked softly, holding Jonghyun tightly.

 

“Yeah,” Jonghyun murmured, his face buried in Taemin's neck. “Too many people. I needed some air.”

 

“I've been neglecting you,” Taemin said softly.

 

“Not at all,” Jonghyun replied, moving up to nuzzle Taemin's cheek. “If anything, I've been neglecting you. I hate that I had to leave you alone. How have you been holding up?”

 

“I met Lee Hyori!” Taemin exclaimed.

 

“Yeah?” Jonghyun chuckled, leaning back a little. “What was that like?”

 

“She knits! We were exchanging tips and tricks and patterns. It was weird.”

 

Jonghyun ran his fingers through Taemin's hair. “Why weird?”

 

“Well, you know, I've seen her on TV and heard her on the radio and now we're hanging out. It's weird.”

 

“It was like that for me when I met Minho. I'd wake up on a bench somewhere, and he'd be on some billboard smoldering down at me. Now he's my friend.”

 

“He's a nerd,” Taemin smirked.

 

“That too,” Jonghyun laughed.

 

 

 

The sun was setting behind them, a warm breeze blowing. Jonghyun cupped Taemin's face.

 

“Taemin,” he said softly. “Will you be mine?”

 

Taemin grinned widely. “Of course.”

 

Jonghyun broke into a wide smile, and Taemin felt those butterflies in his stomach again. He leaned forward, rubbing noses with Taemin before pressing their lips together. Taemin sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun's neck and pulling their bodies closer. He slid his tongue forward and lapped gently at Jonghyun's bottom lip, all but squealing when Jonghyun opened his mouth to accept Taemin's tongue. Jonghyun's hands dropped to Taemin's waist to stroke and squeeze.

 

 

 

They were interrupted by a knock on the balcony door. Turning, they spotted Key and Minho grinning and giving them thumbs up. Well, Key was. Minho was doing something very lewd with his fingers. When Key spotted it, he smacked Minho in the back of the head and dragged him back into the party. Jonghyun and Taemin laughed embarrassedly.

 

 

 

They made love for the first time on Jeju Island. Jonghyun was filming a music video and he brought Taemin for his first ever vacation- a first actually for both of them. Taemin cried and Jonghyun covered him in kisses, whispering words of love. After, Jonghyun cleaned them both and then spooned behind Taemin, nuzzling his neck.

 

“You smell so good,” Jonghyun said softly, tracing the shell of Taemin's ear with his tongue.

 

“Like sex and the beach?” Taemin asked lazily.

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “Home, Taemin. You smell like home.”


End file.
